


To the girl who lives at apartment 902

by ddami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, This is terrible, but i digress!, i dislike writing first person, i wanted to implement the idea of writing letters into a oneshot but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: Yoohyeon receives a letter from a supposed secret admirer.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	To the girl who lives at apartment 902

_ To the girl who lives at apartment 902, _

_ First of all, I’m very sorry but I did sort of follow you up to your apartment a few nights ago to find out which door was yours. I don’t mean to come across as creepy, nor do I have any ill intentions, I’ve just noticed you before and I’d like to get to know you better. I enjoy sitting in the lounge of the complex on the first floor, it's peaceful, relaxing. I can study, read, and clear my mind. I see many people come in and out but none have intrigued me quite the way you do. _

_ Sometimes I see you walking up the stairwell, with this plain black messenger bag, but I couldn’t help notice all the cute little pins you have. I worry about your shoulders at times, that bag seems awfully heavy. Are there books in there? Perhaps you’re still a student. I suppose I’m sort of a student myself, but I’m not exactly in formal education. _

_ That brown pomeranian you walk everyday is so very cheerful and yappy. I have one of my own and, you never know, maybe they could even be friends! The way you’ll even make an effort to take it on walks when it's raining. You’ve come back into the building rather drenched a couple of times and I promise I do my best not to laugh. Your adoration for that puppy warms my heart. _

_ You invite that girl around a lot; the one with the brown hair that goes a little bit past her collarbones. You should really invest in a backpack like her’s, it would really take the pressure of your singular shoulder. Is she anything to you? If she is, I understand. A girl like you already having someone makes far too much sense. I wouldn’t be surprised - she’s lucky. _

_ I’ve noticed that you can be rather clumsy. In fact, I’ve lost count of the times you’ve tripped up the stairs, dropped a book or banged your arm into something. It’s charming, I think. I may not know you, but I like that about you. _

_ Perhaps you could drop by sometime. I’d like that. _

_ \- Apartment 436 _

Yoohyeon held the paper in her hands and smiled a little bit. She did find it a little bit creepy, but the intentions were sweet and she definitely appreciated that. Like Yoohyeon had peaked the interest of this person, this person had peaked the interest of Yoohyeon. She simply had to find out more.

Wasting no time, she flung on a pair of shoes and a jacket, Pie jumping around her feet excited to leave and Yoohyeon realised that there was no way she could leave her here, especially since this mystery stranger had taken a liking to the puppy and even had a friend for her. She scooped Pie up in her arms, grabbed her keys, walked out and locked the door behind her.

“They’re only a few floors down.” Whilst she was talking to Pie, Pie was a dog and therefore couldn’t understand her, so in reality Yoohyeon was sort of just talking to herself. The dog rested her head on Yoohyeon’s chest and the dog owner couldn’t help but coo softly. This mystery stranger was in fact five floors down which wasn’t the most convenient and if Yoohyeon was any more clumsy than she actually was, she would’ve gotten down the stairs much faster.

Once she reached the floor to the correct floor, she pushed the door open and set Pie down, allowing her to run through the door herself, but she stuck relatively close.  _ 436… 436…  _ The nerves were starting to set in. What if this was some creepy 70 year old man that was going to make a doll out of her as soon as she rang the doorbell? What if it was some creepy guy who wanted her for her body? What if it was some dude who saw she had a female friend and wanted to see them kiss each other? What if- Yoohyeon rang the doorbell without thinking. She panicked, she hadn’t even realised she had made it to the door, nevermind rang the doorbell. Her mind was racing, she couldn’t collect her thoughts. Pie jumped up at her knees, probably sensing her rising anxiety.

The door in front of the pair unlocked, revealing a woman similar in height to Yoohyeon, holding a white pomeranian. A smile immediately appeared on her face as she invited Yoohyeon inside. Her face was soft and her smile was mesmerising. It was immediately comforting, Yoohyeon felt safe. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Minji.. and also sorry.” Her voice sounded heavenly. Every word she spoke was immaculate. Yoohyeon was getting lost in her already and it hadn’t even been a minute since she laid eyes on her. “Have I said something wrong?”

Snapping out of her daze, Yoohyeon came back to reality. “No! I’m Yoohyeon and you’re gorgeous.” She almost hit herself and apologised. Minji laughed, making Yoohyeon realise that heaven had more depth to it than she could’ve ever imagined. She thanked her, introduced her to the white pomeranian (whose name was Cherry) and gestured for her to sit down. Yoohyeon hung her coat up on Minji’s rack. “I have some tea on the go, if that takes your fancy?” It most certainly did.

The two girls hit it off more than well, including the two dogs that enjoyed each other’s company. Cherry sharing her toys with Pie surely took Minji by surprise as she was usually quite possessive over them, either that or perhaps sharing toys with Siyeon’s husky (Siyeon being Minji’s best friend and the husky being a giant compared to Cherry).

Minji was training to be a teacher, which explained the 'I'm sort of a student myself' in her letter. She’d finished formal education and was onto the practical part. Yoohyeon admired her want to nurture youth, and to pass her knowledge down. On the other hand, Yoohyeon told Minji about how she’s studying languages and has always wanted to travel places where she can use the skills she’s learned.

“I’m guessing you and that girl aren’t a thing then?” Minji asked, sounding sure of herself but also just looking for clarity. Yoohyeon let out a breathy laugh. “No, you’re talking about Yubin.” Sure, Yubin was lovely, but those two had known each other for years on end, there was nothing romantic there. It turns out, Yoohyeon’s relationship with her was a lot like Minji’s relationship with Siyeon.

The girls talked for quite some time that when one of them looked out the window, it was nearly pitch black. Hours had passed and neither was sure how, but they both enjoyed it nonetheless. “You should give me your number.” Minji stated as Yoohyeon put her coat back on. She was bold and confident, which Yoohyeon found attractive. She obliged and the pair exchanged numbers. “Perhaps you could drop by mine sometime,” Yoohyeon offered. “I’d like that.”


End file.
